Zhang Tie
Zhang Tie is the Protagonist of Castle of Black Iron. Master of Thousand Karma Fruit Treasure Tree of Lycorisradiata Appearance Ever since he had obtained the Castle of Black Iron, his body and spirit had undergone a tremendous change. The effects of the Leakless Fruit gradually improved Zhang Tie’s body. Zhang Tie looked magnificent yet reserved. The largest change was Zhang Tie’s eyes, followed by his hair and skin. The health of a person’s eyes, hair, and skin was closely related to the energy within his body, his secretion glands, and the functioning and vitality of organs like the liver and the kidney. One effect of the Leakless Fruit was exactly reflected in the improvements of human energy and the functioning and vitality of human organs and glands. At the age of 15, his eyes should only be brilliant, but after obtaining the Castle of Black Iron and especially after eating three Leakless Fruits, Zhang Tie’s eyes looked more than brilliant and even shone a bit, making him look very vibrant. Besides his eyes, his hair had also improved a lot. His hair was neither good nor bad before, but after washing it, his black hair looked as if it had been carefully maintained like that of those honorable ladies. Deep in his eyes was a sort of magnificent spirit which showed his vigorous vitality. As for his skin, it was just as average as the others. Ever since he had entered puberty, his skin was troubled with acne every once in awhile, but since a bit more than a month ago, Zhang Tie hadn’t noticed that the couple of acne on his face had long disappeared. Not only that, his skin was gradually becoming more and more delicate, brighter, and cleaner than before. The only side effect of the Leakless Fruit is that it made Zhang Tie look more and more handsome. Although Zhang Tie was not considered ugly before and could even rank in the upper middle areas among the Chinese adolescents, after experiencing such a great change, Zhang Tie instantly became outstanding. Continually mining and doing high-intensity labor work gradually caused Zhang Tie’s muscles to become prominent and sturdy, while his body and shoulders gradually became broader. After the continuous cultivation and repetitively experiencing life and death situations in the Trouble-Reappearance Fruit, Zhang Tie looked more and more mysterious and profound. With all these advantages, even Zhang Tie himself had not realized that he was gradually becoming more and more excellent and attractive among his peers. Lovers Pandora, Beverly, Angel, Susan, Fiona, Sarapova, Hiltina, Shava, Helena, Doris, Anna, Ijssel, Garbo, Jennifer, Issabel, Julia, Lucy, Mary, Barbara, Caroline, Wendy, Lily, Victoria. Eighty two girls of Rose Association Cultivation Cultivation system in Castle Of Black Iron: People use energy to ignite surging points in their body to advance in battle poweress. The number of surging points to ignite for each level follow the Fibanocci sequence. To reach "Level 1 Fighter" you have to ignite your "Shrine surging point" which is a special because it has some use after Level 9. Until level 9 people ignite all the surging points on their spine (a total of 34+shrine). The people above level 9 are called powerhouses. Cultivation above level 9 is unknown for normal people. This is because after you lit all your surging points on your spine there are only "invisible surging points" left in your body which can only be unlocked by practicing a secret knowledge. Secret knowledges are categorized by 2 qualities the first is how powerful will you become after practicing it to the Knight level. The other is how complete is the secret knowledge for example if it can only let you reach lvl 14. The problem with these is that once you start to practice an incomplete secret knowledge you can't change to another because if you dont ignite the surging points in the correct order you injure yourself or even die thepending on the first criteria. (There are 953! paths to take after level 9 to 16 so its pretty much suicide to rely on luck.) After Knight you have to gather elemental chakra starting with earth than water.